Companies all over the world use forklifts as a manner of lifting and storing objects in warehouses or stores. In some instances, these forklifts can lift items well above the height at which a person has adequate depth perception. This can mean that operating a forklift can be an extremely difficult and dangerous process. When stacking products, it is often much safer to use a set of preconstructed shelves. The forklift mast may accidentally contact a ceiling or storage rack, causing extensive damages.
Despite trying to be safe and careful, operators may make mistakes and may accidentally cause the mast to collide with surrounding objects. If the mast contacts a person, serious injury could occur for the person and the operator of the forklift. This can cause the objects to fall from the shelves or forklift, sending them crashing to the ground. Further, due to the power of a forklift the shelving can be bent or damaged if hit by a forklift.
Consequently, there is a need in for an improvement in the art of forklift warning devices. The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art while at the same time solves a problem many forklift operators face. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.